


Hurt Breeds Love

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Gabriel (Supernatural), Jealous Reader, Jealous You, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was a commission.





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was packed, though you all expected nothing less on a Friday night. It was full of drunk young students on nights out, drunk adults celebrating getting through another week without of whatever. There were a few loner guys dotted around the bar, their eyes following the young female students.

The five of you: Gabriel, Sam, Dean, You and Castiel, you all found a booth quickly, though you suspect that the combined angels’ grace had something to do with that.

Dean got the first round, five beers. The waitress behind the bar brought them over, her eyes lingering on Gabriel for far too long. You can’t blame her, the archangel _is_ good looking. His eyes are on any woman that he can find, and usually, their eyes are on him. Tonight is no different. Every so often, a woman would pass to go to the bathroom. A flirtatious wink would be sent their way. Sometimes you wish that you would be one of those women, though you know that will never happen. Gabriel sees you like family and nothing more.

Before long, Gabriel was climbing out of the booth and finding himself a woman. Dean watched on with awe, only wishing he could ever get women like the angel so easily does. Dean goes over to Gabriel, in the hopes of getting a woman.

  
“You’re staring” Sam stated, nudging you.   
“What?” You asked.  
“You’re staring at them. What’s up?” He asked.   
“Nothing. Just tired” You respond. Sam smiles and wraps his arm around you. Your heart aches at the touch, it’s been so long since you’ve had any human contact.   
“We can head out soon if you want” He suggests.   
“That sounds good with me” You smile.   
“One more drink?” Castiel asks, breaking the moment.   
“Sure, last one though” You respond. Castiel nods and slides out of the booth.

You’re down to the last mouthful of beer when Gabriel finally returns.   
“We out boys. Don’t wait up” He smirks, reaching for his jacket. You stand up, downing the last mouthful of beer.   
“Don’t worry. We weren’t going to” You sneer. You don’t miss the look of surprise on his face as you walk out of the bar, leaving the boys almost traumatised in the booth.

Sam darted out, sprinting after you as he left the bar. You weren’t hard to find, walking back to the bunker with your earphones in.   
“What was that about?” He asked, showing no signs of exertion.   
“Just sick of him, and Dean, treating women like garbage” You shrug, it’s kind of true, but it’s not the whole truth. _The truth is, you’re jealous. Jealous of the women who get to see Gabriel like that, you’re pissed off that none of them see Gabriel how he really is. They all see a suave guy who can joke his way to their bed. You see him differently. You see his fears, his insecurities that will never see the light of day. Gabriel will never truly tell you them when he’s sober. He needs to get to blackout drunk to admit anything to you. And it’s only you. Around the boys, he keeps up the facade. He’s different around you, human even. _  
“I feel like there’s more to it than that, (Y/N)” Sam admits.   
“Not that I know of” You shrug.   
“What are you listening to?” Sam asks.  
“Shinedown” You respond.

Walking into the bunker, you remove your beat up Converse and jacket, leaving them in the doorway.   
“I’m off to bed” You respond. Sam doesn’t say anything, only watches you walk away. He’s worried. He knows there’s something more, a reason you’re so upset. He can’t place it though. It only came after… after Gabriel got a hook up.

When you get into your bedroom, you strip to your underwear and sit at the edge of the bed.   
“You might be a prick, God, but you’re no worse than Gabriel” You muttered.

Your alarm blaring in your ear came before sleep. Every time you close your eyes, there was only one thing in your mind. One person. One _being. Gabriel_. You couldn’t help but think about him: His stupid eyes; his stupid face; his stupid hands that give the best massages; his stupid perfect - ness. By the time you had stopped thinking about him, there was only one thing that you were certain of, and it was one thing that you didn’t want to think about.   
  
You’re in love with the stupid fucking archangel who’s breaking your heart without even trying.

Climbing out of bed, you pull some clothes on and walk out to the library, surprised to find Gabriel back to early. Usually, when he’s doing…what he does, he doesn’t return until late morning at least, if not early afternoon. Today though, he’s back before the

sun has risen.   
“Hey” You grunt, walking past him.   
“No offence by this, you look like shit. Didn’t you sleep?” He asks. His eyes fill with concern as he follows you around to the kitchen.   
“Nope. Still look better than you though” You respond, making no attempt to hide the snarkiness in your voice. Gabriel looks taken aback by the comment, upset even.   
“What did I do?” He asks, voice sincere. You want to say _you exist. That’s enough of an issue_. You can’t though. You can’t take your anger at yourself out on the angel, who has actually done nothing wrong.  
“Nothing” You respond, going to the kitchen, praying for the angel to just drop it. He doesn’t though, no one ever does.

  
“It sure doesn’t feel like nothing” He said, leaning against the counter while you begin searching for food in the fridge.   
“Gabe… just drop it. I’m not really in the mood to talk about feelings” _With you. _You left off the end bit. You don’t want to cause any more arguments than you already have.

  
“(Y/N)... I’m not gonna push you, but please, know you can talk to me. I’m not gonna judge you for anything” He promises. He gently kisses your cheek before leaving the kitchen. Your fingers linger over the warm, tingly spot.   
“Fuck you Gabriel” You sigh, searching for some bacon and beer.

It’s never too early to start drinking when you’re in love with Gabriel, the ultimate trickster.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Gabriel significantly longer to realise he was in love with you. Like an idiot, he felt all of the signs, yet didn’t act on them until it was too late. You were all preparing for a hunt. You don’t know what it is, but you all know it’s targeting young married couples. It was agreed that you and Sam would act as a married couple, given that you’re both the youngest it just makes you perfect targets for… whatever this is.

Walking into the diner, you’re holding Sam’s hand to keep the act up, while you don’t know what the creature is, and who it could be, anyone is a suspect. As much as you don’t want to admit it to yourself, it feels quite nice to have this human contact after so long. Being a hunter makes it impossible to have a relationship that will last. Sam and Dean had to learn that the hard way. You were lucky enough to realise it from the start. So, like Dean does now, you fill the gap of human contact with meaningless hookups that fulfil the need for a short time. It won’t last forever, the ache to have the simple things of a relationship, like hand holding and cuddling is one that can never be fully satiated in this life.

Gabriel follows behind you. He’s seething. He had offered to play the role as your husband. He wants to be the one holding your hand, kissing your cheek and cuddling. And he wants to do so much more that he can’t talk about in public. He wants to worship your body. But you don’t want him like that.

Sitting in a booth, Gabriel glared at the paper thin napkin in front of him.   
“Who pissed in your cornflakes?” You ask, looking over to him. It’s obvious something has upset him. But knowing Gabriel he won’t talk about whatever it is.   
“No one” He grunted, pouting like a child who was told that they couldn’t have a toy. It’s not the first time that he’s had this look on his face, usually it’s when someone eats his candy though.   
“Well that’s bullshit with a tee” You responded, raising your eyebrow.   
“Forget about it” He grumbles. You shrug and shift closer to Sam, keeping up the act of a happy relationship. The waitress came over and began taking everyone’s orders. Her eyes lingered on you and Sam though, immediately raising your suspicions about her.   


When she left, to go and get the drinks and food, you turned to Sam.   
“She seemed odd” You said softly. Dean nodded.   
“She did. Maybe we should come here a few times and see if it’s the same” He said. You nodded and smiled.   


Later that day, you were all walking down the street, looking around the new area. You backed up to walk beside Gabriel, who still hadn’t stopped pouting.   
“Are you still gonna pout or are you gonna talk to me about it?” You asked.  
“I’m not pouting” Gabriel responds. He sighs and his eyes briefly meet your own before his fall back to the floor.   
“There’s nothing wrong” He said.   
“Alright, if you say so” You respond.   
“Just know, I am here if you wanna talk about it” You say. He nods and sends a small smile your way before you both catch up to Sam and Dean.

While the hunt was ongoing, Gabriel watched you and Sam playing as a couple. He wants to kiss you, to hold you and show you the entire world and so much more. He can’t though. He can’t and he knows that he never will.

It’s midnight when it finally hits Gabriel, like a slap across the face. He’s sitting on the motel sofa, staring at the wall while you and Sam are sleeping in the other beds. The thought, it’s brief and fleeting. But it’s there and he knows it. _I’m in love with her. _

The next morning, Gabriel completely avoids you, as though you’re going to be able to read his mind and realise how he feels about you. _She won’t want me. I’m an angel, a failure. A failure of an angel with no grace. She’ll never feel the same. I’m a mess. She deserves the best and nothing less. _

The hunt passed easily. It was a creature you’d never heard of, Dean got to name it. He chose some stupid name that referenced a band, of course. The journey back to the bunker was awkward. Baby was filled with tension from both you and Gabriel, being cramped so close together in the back. Both of you wanted to jump each other’s bones and do unspeakable acts, yet you both knew that you couldn’t. Gabriel believed that you wouldn’t feel the same way about him as he does about you, and well, you don’t know what to think anymore.

It’s not easy being in love with anyone, Gabriel knows that much. He’s only ever invested in relationships once before, and that was Kali. That went _wonderfully, _if he remembers correctly, which he does.


	3. Chapter 3

After Gabriel had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with you, a task in itself that was damn near impossible, he had to find a way to overcome it. He tried to just deal with it alone, but it didn’t work. Alcohol became his best friend soon after.

Every night he would have a drink, every morning he would have another. His hunting became sloppy, he became dangerous. He was making silly mistakes and it was unsafe to take him on hunts with you all, but there was no one else that could be taken on hunts. It was a hunt when it finally hit a point too high that you and Sam had to intervene.

The hunt was in a small town, with only this factory a few houses and a supermarket. You, Sam and Gabriel took the hunt.

It was a djinn, the creatures that you _hate_. They often create a world for their victims, the life that the victim has wanted their entire life. They slowly kill their victims. That’s what happened this time. It’s up in the Rockies, in Idaho. Apparently, a few hikers had been vanishing without a trace. There had been 7 so far. That’s what had led to you guys getting involved. It was decided that the best way to tackle this djinn is to just go and hike on your own. Sam was more than happy to do that, and although you were slightly more reluctant, you agreed that it would be the best way to go with it. Sam picked up a tent with two sleeping areas, some camping chairs and anything else that you’d need for a few days in the rockies.

Driving out to Idaho, you looked over the information that Sam gave you and Gabriel. Gabriel whinged, bitched and whined about the fact he wouldn’t be able to sleep in a proper bed until you were close to tearing your hair out. If Dean was here, he would have lost all of his patience much sooner than you did.   
“Go fuck off back to the bunker then, we don’t need you” You snapped after the third hour of his whining. Both Sam and Gabriel were immediately taken aback at the pure anger in your voice. Gabriel became quieter, but didn’t leave the car, instead staring at his shoes.

Sam found the parking lot and an information centre. Before the car was even fully parked, you were climbing out to stretch your legs. Cars may be wonderful inventions, but they sure do cause cramps when you’re in one for long journeys of time.

Gabriel waits with the car while yourself and Sam go to the information centre. You’re looking at the maps when the local sheriff walks in.   
“Hey Gary, we ain’t having much luck out there. It looks like it’s just a wildcat, a cougar maybe? It doesn’t seem like there’s anyone out there” The sheriff says. You bite your lip and listen to the conversation further.   
“Oh, I’m not so sure about that. I told ya, we’ve had people getting half way in, seeing _something _and coming right back out almost immediately. They claim it ain’t no big animal. Something more human - like” The shop-keeper says.  
“I’m tellin’ ya Gary, there ain’t nothing out there” The sheriff said.  
“Believe me, Sheriff. Whatever’s out there ain’t normal” The shop - keeper, Gary, said. You nudged Sam gently, making sure he was hearing this all too. Sure enough, Sam gave a nod your way. He picked up the cheapest map, as well as a bottle of water for himself before going to pay. You smiled and stood beside him, the shop keeper’s eyes following your every move.   
“Is that everything for you both today?” He asked.   
“Yes, thank you” Sam smiled, always so polite.

When you began the trek, you knew right away that there was something out here. It was obvious, the presence lingered in the trees. Gabriel even noticed it, claiming that he could _feel it in his wings_, whatever that means.   
“Well, it’s gonna be a few days out here anyway. So, who’s sharing in the tent?” You asked, looking to the two men.   
“I don’t think anyone can share with Moose, (Y/N)” Gabriel chuckled. You let a small giggle slip.   
“That’s true, I don’t think he’s gonna fully fit in one room, but we’ll see” You smirked.

By the time night fell, you were deep in the forest. Gabriel had the ingenious idea to leave markers, that only he would see, to ensure that you wouldn’t get lost in the never-ending miles of trees and dirt. Setting up the tent was easier said than done, though with some angelic help from Gabriel, the tent was up in no time. While you and Gabriel set the tent up, Sam went to find some wildlife that would be good for dinner. When he returned, you and Gabriel had everything set up and a roaring fire.

Dinner wasn’t appealing to anyone in the end. Sam had found a few rabbits and killed one. He was the only one who ate it in the end, with Gabriel not needing it and you instead choosing to have literally _anything else_.

After dinner, you all sat around the fire and listened to the sounds of nature until the fire died down to embers, when Gabriel decided to go to sleep. You looked over to Sam and bit your lip.  
“Wanna play truth or dare?” You asked him.   
“Sure” Sam smiled.   
“You can go first” He added.   
“Truth or dare?” You asked him.   
“Dare” He responded.   
“Tell me a secret” You shrugged.   
“Does it have to be about me?” He asked.   
“Not necessarily” You responded.   
“When Dean was in his 20’s, he tried on panties from someone. Since then, he wears them every so often. He thinks he’s slick, trying to hide them underneath his boxer shorts, but the pink frills show through” Sam chuckled. You cackled with laughter, falling backwards slightly.   
“Truth or dare?” Sam asked you.   
“Truth” You responded.   
“What’s going on with you and Gabe?” He asked.   
“Sammy…” You sigh.   
“Look, I do have feelings for him that I just…I can’t describe ‘em okay? I don’t know what it is that you want to hear” You sigh.   
“Why don’t you talk to him? He _is_ surprisingly human sometimes” Sam suggested.   
“No, let’s just drop it. He’ll hear us soon” You responded. Sam sighed. He didn’t want to just drop it, but he knew he should, for your sake more than anything else.

Finding the actual djinn and killing it was a piece of cake. The sheriff had been the djinn, able to hide the blue in his eyes with some magical spell, or whatever bullshit he’d spouted while you slashed across his neck.

The journey back home, to the bunker, was awkward. It didn’t take a genius to realise that Gabriel had heard your conversation with Sam, or so you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Following the success of the hunt, the three of you decided to stop off in Idaho for one more night, in order to have some celebratory drinks before returning to the bunker.

The bar was surprisingly empty, you were all ale to find a booth tucked away easily. Sam got the first round, leaving you and Gabriel sat in an awkward silence. _This is why we shouldn’t work, we have nothing to talk about when we’re together for a few minutes. How would a relationship even work? _Before you could get too deep into your thoughts, Sam returned with the beers. He watched as you took a deep mouthful of yours almost immediately, a small chuckle leaving his mouth as he sat down beside you.

While you were in the bar, Gabriel’s eyes followed every drunk woman that walked to the bar, to the bathroom or anywhere else. He looked almost predatory towards each and every woman, it was clear what he was searching for with them all . You sighed, fiddling with the beer - soaked beer mat on the table. Sam rubbed your shoulder.  
“We’ll head out in morning” He promised. You nodded and smiled. _It’s not soon enough. _

Before long, Gabriel was sliding out of the booth and sauntering towards a group of women stood at the bar. You scoffed.  
“He’s pathetic. I don’t know what I see in him” You sigh.   
“Sadly, (Y/N), love works in mysterious ways. It goes for the ones who do us the most harm. Look at me and Ruby” He said softly, only stopping to have a small drink.   
“It’ll get easier though. He’ll realise that he’s got someone so much better waiting here for him” Sam added.   
“Will he though?” You sigh. It’s not entirely a question, more a thought. _He won’t. _The voice in your head is always so helpful.  
“Yeah. Men are slow, but we do know it. Give him some time, I’ll give him a bit of a brain storm” Sam chuckled. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.   
“You don’t have to. I’ll carry on as usual” You respond. Sam smiles and rubs your shoulder.

You see Gabriel leaving before the door has fully opened. It’s not a surprise that he’s got a hook up so quickly. _He’s a good looking guy, great personality, no wonder all these suckers fall for him. I’m a sucker. I’ve fallen for him._ Sam nudges you slightly, pulling you out of the train of thought that’s not helping you in the slightest.   
“C’mon, let’s go back and watch some Netflix or something. I can grab a crate on the way back to the motel” Sam said. You nodded and drank the remaining half - glass of beer in one mouthful. Sam chuckles and stands up with you, following you out after paying the tab.

The motel room is empty when you return, for which you are incredibly grateful. It means that you don’t have to listen to Gabriel doing…whatever he does. You change into some shorts and one of Sam’s tees, watching as he sits on his bed and opens Netflix on the laptop.

You end up watching a movie with Sam and passing out on his shoulder before it is fully finished.

When Gabriel sauntered in at 1am, with lipstick smudged on his neck and his clothes askew, he was surprised to find you curled around Sam on the bed. He felt his heart sink, _I’m too late. _

When you wake up, Gabriel is glaring at you and Sam from across the room. You groan when you see the seething look on his face and roll out of the bed, your feet hitting the dull carpet after your face. You eventually get enough energy to stand up, moving to sit on the other bed.   
“What time is it?” You ask.   
“6.32 am” Gabriel grunted, still glaring at Sam.   
“Who pissed in your cornflakes?” You asked.   
“Absolutely fucking no one” Gabriel snapped. Before you could ask what he meant, _why he’s upset_, he’s gone.   
“You fucker” You sigh, before going to the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

When you awoke, Sam was brushing the sleep from his eyes.   
“Morning” You smiled, pulling a t - shirt on. Sam chuckled and moved to climb out of the bed.  
“Is it still morning?” He asked.   
“Yep. It’s 7:30 according to the clock” You said. Sam nodded.   
“Gabriel was here… he left …I think he’s upset” You admit.   
“Let him be. He’s like Dean sometimes, just gets pouty for no reason. Give him a few days and he’ll be back to normal” Sam promises. You nod and pull your jeans on.   
“I hope so” You admit, moving to sit on the other bed once you’re fully dressed.   
“We should head out as soon as I’m dressed. Get us back to the bunker soon” Sam said. You nod and smile, reaching for your boots while Sam moves to go in the bathroom. He walks out after a few minutes, pulling some clean boxers from his duffel before going back to the bathroom.

Half an hour passes before he walks out, steam billowing out behind him. His hair is damp but his body is dry, and the boxer shorts are sticking to his slightly damp legs. You focus your eyes back to the floor, instead of ogling the man who’s the closest thing to a brother that you have.

By the time you have both returned to the bunker, Gabriel is back. He’s still glaring at Sam, like the giant kicked a puppy, or stole the angel’s candy. Neither you nor Sam know exactly what is going on, but you don’t really care anymore. The angel has made it blatantly clear to you, and everyone else, that he only wants one thing while he’s here, and that it isn’t you.


	5. Chapter 5

You sighed to yourself as you watched Gabriel across the bar, flirting with some blonde bimbo who looked like she’d drop to her knees now if she could. Sam smiled sadly and rubbed your shoulder gently. He tried to be reassuring, but he doesn’t know what he can say to make this feel any better for you.   
“Hey, don’t worry about it. He’ll realise eventually” Sam said softly, taking a swig of his beer.   
“He won’t. He’s too self absorbed. All he sees is himself, candy and the women who would get on their knees for him. No one else is important to him, not even those who want what’s best for him” You sigh. You send a glare to the woman, she sees it.   
“I’m gonna go out, somewhere else. Hopefully might meet someone” You say, drinking the remainder of your beer. Sam nods.   
“Keep yourself safe. If you’re not home by noon tomorrow, I’m searching for ya” Sam said. You nodded and smiled slightly before leaving the bar, missing the way Gabriel’s eyes followed you.

Walking down the street, it wasn’t hard to find a bouncing nightclub. It might be a small town, but there _always_ is a nightclub. You lowered your blouse until it showed just enough cleavage to get you inside. Once inside, you made your way to the bar, catching the eyes of a number of guys. Before long, one came over to you. He was nice looking. _Blonde hair, blue eyes, big muscles. He’ll do fine for one night. _  
“Hey, I’m Brett. Can I get you a drink?” He asked.   
“You sure can, Brett. I’m (Y/N) Jones” You said, the fake alias rolling off your tongue with ease.

Talking to Brett was easy. He was a chef in a restaurant that you promised to visit, even though you know you probably won’t be here tomorrow night. You don’t see Gabriel watching you from across the room, a feral, possessive look in his eyes as he sees you agreeing to leave with Brett.

Walking into Brett’s apartment, he immediately pushed you against the door, kissing you deeply. He groans and reaches down to lift your t - shirt up and over your head. He tosses it behind him and mouths at your neck and chest, while attempting to reach around to unhook your bra. You groan and scrape your hands over his shoulder blades and leave small scratch marks.   
“Fuck” You groan.   
“Oh trust me, we will” Brett growled in your ear. Reaching down, he unbuttoned your jeans, while you tugged his clothes off until you were both in equal states of dress, only under wear.

Brett drags you towards what you assume to be his bedroom. Sure enough, you were backed up to a bed. You shifted to lay on the bed, resting your head against the pillow, watching as he pulled his boxer shorts off of his hips. You groaned and watched as he dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed. He rested your legs over his shoulders and eased your underwear out of the way, before diving down and eating you like a starved man. Your hands reached down and knotted through his hair gripping it as your hips jerked against his face, searching for any slight bit of friction.

Brett smirked up to you, stroking his fingers over your sensitive, heated flesh. You moaned and writhed on the bed, eyes closing. In your mind, you could imagine that it was Gabriel doing this to you, that he was the one with his head between your legs, not Brett. It didn’t take long for an orgasm to hit. _It had been too long_.

Brett groaned and moved to stand up, smirking at you.  
“God damn” He groaned. Reaching over you, he found a condom and opened it, tossing the foil behind him. Reaching down, he rolled it on, biting his lip slightly. You smirked up to him and watched him, wrapping one leg around his waist. Reaching down, Brett lined up before he slowly eased in, the stretching burn was on the border of pleasure and pain.

Once he was fully seated deep inside of you, it took all of your willpower not to come again. Brett looked to be in a similar position, not moving for a few moments. When he did though, almost immediately you saw stars, the rhythm he built wasn’t great, but for someone who’d had no action in months, it was more than enough.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of flesh against flesh, breathy moans and grunts. It was easy to tell when he got close, the rhythm he’d built became shaky, uneven. His hips stilled, his grip on your hips tightened and became almost bruising as he came, his head dropping to your neck, where he bit several purpling bruises into the soft, fleshy skin of your neck.

Your orgasm came a while after Brett had finally finished calming down. He shot a quick apology your way before he rubbed your clit, almost roughly, until you came with a weak shout. It wasn’t Brett’s name that you wanted to shout though; it was Gabriel’s.

When you returned to the motel, it was close to 1am. Sam was sat on his laptop, Gabriel was sat on the sofa, with a brooding expression on his face. Rather than choosing to interact with him, you grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom, missing the pure anger that radiated from him.

While you showered, you couldn’t help but think about the angel. _He won’t love me back anyway, I don’t know why he gets so upset. I don’t judge him for the billions of hook ups he has, he can leave me the fuck alone. I don’t need another dad, I have Dean who does one hell of a good job of that already and he’s the same age as me. _

After climbing out of the shower, you changed into some pyjamas and climbed into bed. The look on Gabriel’s face was one that you couldn’t place though. It felt as though he’d heard every single one of your thoughts. _Maybe he has_. You shake the thought away before it can develop.

Sleep doesn’t find you like it finds Sam. You can’t stop thinking about Gabriel, and the hurt look on his face when you walked in. When the sun begins streaming through the motel room windows, Gabriel is staring at the floor. He must feel you staring at him though, because before long, he’s staring right back at you.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a hunt before either you or Gabriel finally admit your feelings for one another.

The hunt was a vamps nest. That was evident. You, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel took it, splitting into pairs. Castiel and Sam took one side of the building, you and Gabriel took the other. You were cursing Sam, the tension between you and Gabriel is unbearable.   
“Hey sweet cheeks, after this, fancy going to grab some snacks?” Gabriel said, his usual flirtations were strong. You ignored him, hand never leaving the weapon in your waistband.   


Finding the vamps was the easy part, _just follow the blood trail. _Killing them, well that was different. A grace weakened Gabriel meant that he couldn’t just snap them out of existence. You found a hiding spot, and caught the attention of the closest vampire with a short, sharp whistle. When it came over to investigate, you killed it, tossing the body behind you. What you hadn’t anticipated was for another vampire to come over and find you both hiding. Immediately, you were thrown across the room. You heard the crack before you felt the pain of your body hitting the concrete wall. You fell to the floor with a thud, your vision fading to black.

Gabriel let out a feral snarl when he saw your body being tossed like a piece of garbage. The air in the room shifted to dangerous, immediately the vampire gulped, fear filling it’s eyes. Despite his low grace, Gabriel was able to kill all of the vampires in less than a second. He ran to you, falling to his knees beside you. He brushed his fingers over your forehead, forcing his grace to wash through your body, he couldn’t though. His grace was too weak. He was barely able to heal the broken bones and bruises. He lifted you up, careful not to make any injuries worse. He carried you out to the car and eased you into the back seats.   
“I’m so sorry…” He whimpered with tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked over your body. In his mind, he could think you were only asleep and nothing else. But deep down, he knew that it was bullshit, he knew you were unconscious, and in one hell of a lot of pain.

“Suppose I better go tell Samoose and Cas that we’re done” He murmured, only to himself, before climbing out of the car. Walking into the warehouse, he found Sam and Castiel walking out.   
“We found nothing” Sam admitted.   
“We killed em all” Gabriel stated, not able to get any other words out while resisting the urge to cry.  
“Where’s (Y/N)?” Sam asked, scanning the area.   
“She’s in the car…she got hurt” Gabriel admitted.   
“What do you mean?” Sam asked, a slight growl in his voice.   
“We - She got a vamp but another had seen her. She was thrown across the room. I used the last of my grace to get rid of them and I managed to fix some cracked ribs…” Gabriel admitted. Sam nodded.   
“Cas, have you got enough grace to heal her?” Sam asked, turning to the other angel.   
“I don’t. I can possibly heal the wounds but she won’t be awake for a while” Castiel admitted.   
“That will do” Sam said. Gabriel nodded and followed the other two males back to the car.

The journey back to the bunker was tense. Gabriel was deep in his own thoughts, berating himself to the point he had tears welling in his eyes. _Look at her! You did this. You let her get hurt again. You’re a failure as an angel and as a man. If you can even be called that. _

Gabriel was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realise they were back at the bunker until the door beside him opened. He reached over and lifted your body out, carrying you back to your room, not letting Sam or Castiel even touch you.

After laying you down on the bed, Gabriel sighed and gently pressed his lips to the top of your head before leaving the room. He went to find an ice pack, before walking back to your bedroom. He searched for a few moments before locating some pyjamas for you. He reached over and eased your shoes and socks off. He reached up and unbuttoned your jeans, easing them off of your body, before sliding the pyjama bottoms on. He felt an immeasurable sadness and anger at himself when he saw bruises covering your thighs. He reached up and began unbuttoning your shirt. He wanted to cry when he saw the dark purple bruises that covered your chest.   
“I’m so sorry” He whispered. He reached up and eased you into a sleep shirt.

When you awoke, it was the middle of the night. You don’t remember much of the hunt. You remember getting the first kill, and then, nothing. Everything is just…black. Sitting up, you look down to see that you’ve been changed into some pyjamas.

Easing yourself out of bed, you frown when you see a whole ton of bruises, yet there’s absolutely no pain whatsoever. You walk down the corridor towards the library, in search of answers. Sure enough, Gabriel was sat on the chair with his feet up on the table and a book in his lap. He looked as though he was reading, though to you it was obvious that he was just in deep thought.   
“Hey Gabe” You said softly.   
“Hey (Y/N)...how are you feeling?” He asked.   
“I’m not sure. I expected to be in a whole ton of pain but…I’m not. How long have I been out? What happened?” You asked.   
“Three days. Sam, Dean and Cas are out on another hunt, I said I’d stay back to keep an eye on you” Gabriel explained.   
“On the hunt, you got a vampire but another saw you. He tossed you across the room” Gabriel said.   
“How did I end up back here in my sleep wear?” You asked.   
“That’s slightly more obvious. After I killed the vamps, me and Cas used our combined grace to get as many of your injuries healed as possible. Sam drove us back, and I changed you into that and let you sleep and get better” Gabriel shrugged.  
“And then you woke up and asked me what happened and here we are” He finished, closing the book and resting it on the table.   
“I’m gonna go and cook some food up for us” Gabriel said.   
“What’s wrong?” You asked, moving to sit beside him.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.   
“You might not be human, but you sure show human emotions sometimes. What’s going on in that pretty head?” You asked.   
“Just feeling guilty that I let you get hurt how I did” He admitted. You frowned.   
“Gabriel, it wasn’t your fault” You said softly.   
“But I should’ve seen it comin’” Gabriel sighed. You forced him to turn and face you.   
“Gabriel, look at me. I’m alive and kickin’, I’m fine” You said softly. Gabriel sighed but nodded.   
“It hurt me seeing you like that” He admitted.   
“It was a killer” He didn’t meet your eyes as he spoke.   
“I killed the vamps in an instant, I wanted to torture them like never before” Gabriel spoke, almost silently.   
“W-why?” You asked.   
“You really wanna know?” Gabriel responded, his eyes meeting your own. You nodded and took his hand in your own.   
“Because I am in love with you…I have since I first met you” He admitted. Your heart leapt. _He loves me too?_  
“Gabriel” You breathe, reaching up to cup his cheek. The slight layer of stubble was rough beneath your fingers. Gabriel’s forced his eyes to meet your own, there was a deep set fear that filled them.  
“I…I feel the same” You whisper. Gabriel’s eyes seemed to fill with joy and fear simultaneously.   
“Don’t joke about it, (Y/N)” He said, almost silently. His eyes were pleading, a tear trailed down his cheek, though your thumb brushed it away before it could drip onto his tee shirt.

“I’m not joking” You promised, Shifting, you moved forward and kissed his cheek gently. Gabriel’s fingers lingered over the spot where you kissed his cheek.   
“(Y/N)” He whispered, voice shaky and breathy. Leaning forward, you kissed him again.

“I know I’m a mess, I know it all. But I don’t think I can carry on if…if I’m not yours” He admits. Shifting, you pull him close, kissing his cheek.   
“Well Gabriel, you know full well that I’m willing to be yours…you just gotta ask” You smiled. Gabriel smiled softly.   
“Will you…? Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked.   
“You know I will Gabriel” You smiled. Gabriel pulled you into his lap, as though you were weightless.

A while passed before you were prompted to move by your stomach growling for food.   
“What do you fancy?” He asked, moving to stand you both up.   
“Grilled cheese with turkey” You shrug. Gabriel nodded and smiled.   
“I’ll go make that, you go chill out” He said softly. You nod.   
“I’ll be in the Dean Cave” You say, watching as Gabriel walks towards the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

After Gabriel admits that he loves you, your relationship with him moves drastically and rapidly. You begin sharing a bed, making out for sessions that could last for hours and movie dates in the bunker.

One stormy, winter night, Gabriel awoke with sweat covering his body. He sat bolt upright, skin clammy and hands shaky as he looked around the room. The image of your body being tossed across the room, so much like a piece of garbage, it was burned into his brain. He could never forget it, he never _would_. He stayed sat up, for what could’ve been minutes, or could’ve been hours, before you awoke. He watched you sleep, stared at the wall and did anything except closing his eyes. Whenever he closes eyes, he only sees your limp, almost lifeless body being thrown around, ragdolling.

“Gabe?” You asked softly, turning on your side to face him. He smiled softly and looked down to you. Even in the darkness of the room, he can see your eyes are filled with love and concern.  
“Hey sugar plum, what’s up?” He asked, covering himself with a mask of _I’m okay, I’m fine, nothing’s wrong_. He tries to hide his hurt, but his eyes show the deep set hurt, anxiety and emotions that he just _can’t_ describe.   
“Why aren’t you sleeping Gabe? You’ve been awake for an hour at least” You said softly. Laying on your side, you rest your head on your hand, lifting it slightly.   
“No reason too, don’t need it. I’m an angel hun” He responded.   
“You also have no grace and so, need sleep in order to try and regenerate some grace” You respond, raising your eyebrow. Gabriel sighed deeply, _he doesn’t want to admit this failure in himself. This failure to you_, that’s all he can see it as.__  
“Gabe… babe, I’m not gonna judge you” You whisper, the promise lingering in the air. He sighed and looked down to you, a tear streaming from his cheek.   
“I had a bad dream” He whispers, the admittal seeming to cause him pain.   
“What about?” You asked softly.   
“You…your body when you…the vamp hunt” He admitted. Another tear trailed from his cheek. You reached over and brushed the tears away with a shaky thumb. It’s rare for Gabriel to let you touch him like this. His eyes won’t meet your own, he looks only to the ceiling, as though he could escape to Heaven, and hide away with his insecurities.   
“Look at me babe” You said softly, he dragged his eyes to you.   
“I’m safe. I’m fine. I’m here” You promised. He nodded, though the tears didn’t stop streaming. Reaching over, you took his hand and rested it on your heart.  
“Feel that beating?” You asked. He nods.   
“Yeah…I feel it” He said softly, a small smile gracing his face.  
“Because of you, that’s still beating. It’s gonna carry on beating for another few years yet” You smile, a promise lignering.. He nodded and moved to lay down, his hand not moving from your chest. Reaching forward, you pull his body close and kiss him gently, your hands sliding to his hips. Gabriel groaned, his leg wrapping around your legs.  
“I fucking love you” You whisper. Gabriel smiles, holding you close.   
“Go back to sleep” You whisper, stroking your fingers over his cheek gently. Gabriel nodded and smiled, curling close to you gently.

Eventually Gabriel fell back to sleep. Almost silent snores left his mouth, the hot puffs of hair hitting your cheek. You watched him sleep for a few hours, stroking your hand over his chest until you eventually fell asleep in his arms, your head resting on his chest.

You dreamed of a life with Gabriel where you were both normal people, with normal jobs and normal lives. It isn’t the life that you want though. The life that you want is one that you have, where it’s a chaotic mess with no consistency. You wouldn’t change your current life for anything.

Morning rolled around, and you settled into Gabriel’s arms, not having the energy to move from his embrace. The bare chest that’s pressed against you is providing a new layer of warmth to your body. A gentle kiss is pressed to the back of your neck, a shiver racks through your body.   
“I love you” He whispers, voice deep and sleep - filled.   
“I love you too, I won’t leave you” You promise while turning to face him. Gabriel nods, a small smile on his face.


End file.
